


Appel pie life

by Readerstories



Series: Dean Winchester x reader [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do a Dean x reader where the reader and Dean have been married and now they have a beautiful apple pie life with a daughter? c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appel pie life

One of the reasons you hate going grocery shopping alone is that you always have to push the door open with a hip, since your hands are full with bags. You could have just gone two trips, as you remind yourself while struggling to not lose everything on the ground. But your stubbornness protests, you have to make it in one trip. Finally you reach the kitchen and can put everything on the counter. You begin packing out and putting everything in the fridge, except for the meat that you are going to make dinner with.

15 minutes later the front door slams closed and the laughter of a little girl can be heard.

“Mom, mom, where are you?” “In the kitchen,” you shout back. You smile as a mop of brown hair turns up in the doorway. Your daughter keeps laughing as she runs over to you. You put down the spatula you have been using to flip the burgers, and pick her up with a spin.

“So how was school today?”

“It was awesome, Harry ate a bug.”

“That sounds….delicious. Tell me more about it later okay? But for now, go and wash your hands, its dinner soon young lady, and your hands are full of dirt.”

“But mooom….”

“No but mom’s, you know how it is.”

You set her down and she walks away with a pout, adorable even when sulking. Dean laughs, quietly so she will not hear it.

“And what about you Mr. Winchester? Do you have the right to laugh?” you say when turning around to face him where he has come up behind you. Dean holds up his hands, showing of that they are for once, clean. You shake your head, and turn back to the pan, flipping the burgers with a huff. Dean slides his arms around you from behind, propping his head on your shoulder.

“How was work?”

“Shitty as usual, at the end I was ready to kill everyone in that office.”

“Well, I hope you didn’t and if you did that you didn’t go all Hannibal Lecter on them and put them in our burgers.” You can’t help smile at his dumb joke.

“No, I didn’t. But I almost start to wonder what human flesh taste like, since he is so willing to go such great lengths for it”

“Ew, don’t ruin my appetite. Anything I can help you with?” The question is followed by a kiss at your neck.

“Go and make the salad; I’m almost finished with these.” Dean kisses your neck and then your shoulder before letting go of you.

“Yes mam’!” he says, followed by a mockery salute. When he turns you repay him by lightly slapping his ass, making him jump. He turns to glare at you, but you just stick out your tongue at him.

“Very mature.”

“Yes I know. Now go make the salad.”

“You are getting payback for that later.”

“Counting on it”, you almost sing to him, flipping the burgers.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
